ABSTRACT The Tumor Biology Program serves as one of the main epicenters of basic cancer research in the Duke Cancer Institute. The two main goals of the Tumor Biology program are to i) foster innovative, high-impact basic approaches to elucidate the molecular mechanisms underpinning cancer and ii) promote collaborative and transdisciplinary research in the field of cancer biology through programmatic seminars, programmatic work-in-progress meetings, annual programmatic retreats, transdisciplinary joint retreats and training initiatives. The Tumor Biology program is led by Drs. Ann Marie Pendergast and Christopher Counter, and is partitioned into the two focus groups: Metabolism and Signaling, led by Drs. Jeff Rathmell and Xiao-Fan Wang, and Stem Cell Biology, led by Drs. Brigid Hogan and John Chute. The program is comprised of 31 primary members and 24 secondary members from a wide spectrum of 13 different departments. Total peer- reviewed funding (Direct + Indirect Costs) for primary program members is $16.3M (represents 70% of total $23.5M funding). $3.6M of the peer-reviewed funding is directly from the NCI. From 2009-2013, program members report 679 publications in peer-reviewed journals cited in PubMed. Of these publications, 5.4% are the result of intra-programmatic collaborations while 23.0% are due to inter-programmatic collaborations, with nearly one quarter of grants categorized by responding principle investigators as cancer-related.